


Life

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: No Super Power, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: Cat Eddie and his other.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 4





	Life

流浪动物地生活环境从来算不上有多么优质，没有任何一只原本应该幸福快乐的生活在家人身边的宠物应当被丢弃在街边的垃圾箱里，甚至不愿意放上一些维持生活的口粮，任凭风吹雨打的生活将弱小瘦弱的动物训练成在楼层和树丛中奔跑跳跃无一不通的街头霸主。

圣玛丽街的大哥大Eddie就是这样一只体型大到如同一只中小型犬类似的猫咪，说它是猫，但从外形上来看根本找不到丝毫可信的作证，尖锐的牙齿，一身漂亮柔软的金黄色短毛，蓝色的瞳孔看不到任何家猫才有的黏腻柔和，里面充满着让人类都为之胆寒的杀气，离远了看简直像是一只微缩版的狮子。

不过居住在这条街道上的其他流浪动物对这只大猫的评价都还算不错，虽然第一次总会被它身上散发的霸气所惊吓到瑟瑟发抖，但是时间长了以后所有的猫猫狗狗还有鸟类不约而同的发现，Eddie从不会没有任何缘由的对街上的动物们有所动作，甚至还要比一些街道的老大更加平易近动物。

——完全和其他街上的猫猫狗狗形容的不一样！

Eddie时常巡逻的街道不仅仅只有圣玛丽街，还有周边的小公园和一座废弃的教堂，它休息的地方也在教堂里面。据说这座教堂没有废弃之前，Eddie就是被这里的一位老年神父养大，只是后来神父去世，教堂逐渐废弃，体型太过吓人的猫咪不得已走上了充满尔虞我诈的街头。

今天的天气还算不错，早上下了点下雨，Eddie刚刚结束对地盘的巡逻，在无数次拒绝街上居民的食物后卷着尾巴盘在教堂顶端的钟楼上慢悠悠的享受雨后清爽的凉风。

然而美好的时间并没有持续太久，正当Eddie昏昏欲睡时，教堂附近突然传出一声凄厉的惨叫，这声充满悲惨的叫声立刻让大猫的神经立刻变成警戒状态，猛然站了起来，确定声音的来源以后便轻车熟路的跳下教堂的顶端一路向目的地飞奔而去。

凌乱恶臭的垃圾堆角落里被三只体型颇为惊猫的大型犬围住，它们凶神恶煞的对着年前的东西疯狂吼叫。Eddie站在垃圾堆的高处，发现被大狗围住的居然是一只毛皮呈现出全黑的猫咪，体型并不算很大，此时正奄奄一息的被恶犬团团围住，甚至连反抗的动作都无力做出。

“喵呜——————”一声低沉却威力十足的哈气声从高处落下，那些恶犬甚至还没有看见来者何人便觉剧痛传来——Eddie的这一爪子竟然差点将其中一只大狗的眼珠子掏出来！

恶犬们很快反应过来，转变战术将面前这个体型不比他们小多少的猫咪围住，锋锐的獠牙上面滴落着腥臭的唾液，不断抛挖着地面的爪子也昭示着这个不大的垃圾堆里很快就会有一场九死一生的战斗发生。

猫的嘶吼以及狗的痛呼缠成一团，Eddie以一敌三竟毫不落於下风，甚至凭借着猫咪柔软的身躯还能隐隐的压住那三只大狗的袭击。

这样的凶猛并不代表Eddie不会被咬伤，后腿和肩膀处都在缓慢的渗出血迹，原本柔滑的金色毛发也显得有些脏兮兮，这三只恶犬看起来没有什么脑子，但团队配合的异常熟稔，直到不远处突然传来的一声口哨声，这三只狗的动作才逐渐的停顿下来。

极端的疲惫和疼痛没有让Eddie放松警惕，它极好的视力看见远处正在走来一个骂骂咧咧的人类男性，对于危险的敏锐察觉使它下意识的转过身叼起奄奄一息的黑色小猫迅速爬墙逃离了现场。

奔跑并不是一件多么快乐的事情，对于平时的Eddie来说这点距离并不算什么，但是今天却异常的遥远。伤口处失血的速度越来越慢，力气似乎也从那些伤口中迅速的流失，但作为圣玛丽街的最顶端，它不允许自己对嘴里叼着的这只同族见死不救。

重伤的情况下Eddie一步步挪到了废弃的教堂，它将小猫放在自己平时睡得草堆和人类旧衣服堆砌起来的窝中，舔了舔对方身上的毛，最终因为体力不支而很快昏倒在了小猫的身边…

“Flash，金色的这只猫醒了。”

人类的声音从Eddie的头顶传来，它下意识的不信任人类使身体立刻起了应激反应，喉咙中不断喷吐出的警告顿时让面前的两脚兽停下了手。

“看起来还挺有活力，不过这只小猫情况似乎有点不太好，我刚才给它打了抗生素，还顺便检查了一下身体。”  
“这只大猫似乎还挺护这只小的。”

棕色头发，鼻梁上架着眼镜的年轻男人和Eddie四目相对，看了一会儿之后便傻乎乎的露出了笑容，从他带来的黑色背包里掏出不少高级猫粮，并且不知道从哪里掏出来一个瓷缸放在一大一小两只猫面前，倒上猫粮，甚至还掺杂着一些味道坏坏的但应该没有危险的白色小颗粒。

“我们明天再来看你们。”  
“要好好保护它哦？”

棕色头发的青年站起身，他身边金色头发的青年坐在轮椅上，笑容可掬的盯着仍然一脸警惕的金色大猫，看了一会儿之后两人就离开了。

Eddie被咬伤抓伤的地方贴着绷带，它下意识的想要用嘴和爪子把那两个东西扒拉掉，但闻了闻面前瓷缸里的食物，香喷的味道瞬间点燃身体本能性的反应，蹒跚着走到食物面前用舌头舔了舔，确认不是什么掺杂着毒药的食物后便一头扎进去大口大口的吃了起来。

当然，留给小黑猫的那部分已经被刚才的两个青年预留出来放在另一个瓷缸里了。

一顿狼吞虎咽后Eddie觉得身体恢复些力气，但还是觉得头有些发晕，便又趴回窝儿里给还没有醒来的小黑猫舔毛。Eddie纵横了小半辈子，从来没有任何同族能拥有被它舔毛的殊荣，可在这个没有人注意到的小角落里，这个体型过大的金色猫咪正在给一只见到没有多久的黑色小猫梳理毛发。

Eddie为什么会这么做？它自己也不知道，就像是身体里对猎物的本能一般，没有任何理由。

仔仔细细的将小黑猫的毛梳理了一通后Eddie才发现这个小家伙儿胸口还有几撮白色的毛，不多不少，正好是它喜欢的类型。

正在这时，一直昏睡的黑色小猫突然苏醒过来，还略有些迷蒙的浅色眼珠盯着面前的大猫，黑色的鼻头略略耸动了几下，随后从善如流的抱住了Eddie的前爪，将自己埋进了更热的地方。

“咕噜咕噜……”小黑猫嗓子里发出了表示舒服的音节，听在Eddie耳朵里时也让它染上了些朦胧的睡意，片刻之后，一大一小两只猫眯窝在其中，安静的睡着了。

两个人类后来又陆陆续续来了几次，刚开始Eddie只要看见他们对小黑猫乱摸乱动时就会无情的痛下杀手，甚至连看起来似乎比棕发青年面善一点的金发青年都“难逃一死”。

最令人咂舌的还不是金色大猫的护犊子，反倒是这只黑色的小黑猫不仅对棕发青年特别依恋，甚至对金发青年也有些来者不拒的意味，经常性能在Eddie回到教堂时看到这两个心怀不轨的人类将小黑猫撸的咕噜咕噜叫。

“喵！！！！”

今天的Eddie也仍然十分怒气冲天。

时间长了两位人类也看出小黑猫对于这只金色大猫的依赖和信任，还有几次他们在远处观察时发现，当金色大猫出去找食物时小黑猫表现出明显的分离焦虑反应——这样子感觉真的是闪瞎狗眼啊！

两位人类对此也有些无语，不过在金发青年对小黑猫的身体检查（当然是趁着Eddie不在的时候偷偷下手）中发现，这只小猫很有可能是因为天生畸形而被原本的主人家抛弃，所以才会表现得对那只金色大猫有着百分百的依赖和依恋。

先天畸形的部分其实并不严重，反而应该被作为观察标本被永久保护。毕竟在这只未成年猫咪身上没有观察到固定的性别特征，似乎一直处于一种游离不定的状态，但可以肯定的是这只猫咪具有生育能力，并且这种并不稳固的生理状态没有影响到小黑猫的正常生活。

鉴于小黑猫这种独特的生理条件以及对金色大猫的过度依赖，这两个人类在没有经过Eddie的同意下给小黑猫起名“Symbiote”又称“Sym”。

当然，取名结束后的两个人类抱着Sym欢欣鼓舞的样子正好被回到家的Eddie看到，独占欲极强的大猫哪里容忍得了这两个人类没事一天到晚对小黑猫的动手动脚，喵嗷一声吼叫后又是一片的鸡飞狗跳。

圣玛丽街大大小小的流浪动物最近不约而同的知道了关于它们老大Eddie成功脱团的消息。虽然确实伤了不少想给Eddie生小猫崽的母猫们的心，但是却没有人敢于反驳在Eddie身边的Sym的地位。

纯黑到吸光的漂亮皮毛，难得一见的浅色瞳孔，以及恰到好处的长在胸口部位的白色毛发，还有随时随地都与Eddie形影不离的状态，动物界的法则残酷而真实，Sym的地位无猫可以撼动半分。

更何况后来Sym又给Eddie生下了七只猫崽，老大虽然有点不太听话，但也在街头流浪动物界以及一些兽医专业的学生嘴里颇有名气，听说后来也找到了非常不错的伴侣。

剩下的六个孩子中的五个都早早离开，唯独Eddie家最小的这个孩子受尽了这对父母的宠爱。黑色的毛皮随了母亲，脖颈周围一圈金色的颈环倒是正儿八经的遗传了它的父亲，橘红色的瞳孔倒不知道像谁，大概有点像它的大姐。

这个孩子的来历还颇为曲折，彼时Eddie被另一个年轻气盛的公猫挑衅，而怀着孕的Sym也被这只公猫的手下到处追捕。迫不得已的夫妻两人最后只得去找了以前一直帮他们的两位人类，而这个最小的孩子就是出生在人类的实验室中。

由于是早产儿，小猫崽的心跳和身体状态一直有些危险，两位人类本着送佛送到西的仁爱精神便悉心照料它（甚至还请教了自己的导师关于如何喂养幼猫的相关适宜）直到可以安全随父母回家为止。

由于这个小家伙儿在保温仓里的时候非常喜欢睡觉，几乎没怎么见过它醒来的模样，又爱又气的两个年轻人干脆给它起了个名字叫“Sleeper”用以嘲讽这个小家伙儿永远不到尽头的瞌睡劲。

意料之外的是这个受尽父母宠爱的孩子也不是个省油的灯，据说在某一年那个将Sym遗弃的垃圾主人找上门来的时候就是这个机敏的小家伙儿成功划伤了混球的脸，并且让他再也不敢踏进圣玛丽街一步。

后来，后来圣玛丽街里的猫猫狗狗们就没有再见到那个过分活泼和过分有主意的Sleeper了，它的父母也没有透露去向，但年龄稍微大些的动物们都知道没有人会愿意继续留在这个即将被铲平的街道，年轻人总有自己的想法。

Eddie和Sym的年龄渐长，曾经照顾过他们的年轻人也几乎没有再来到这个废弃的教堂，孩子能偶尔会回来看看它们，但是已经拥有了自己地盘的它们回来的次数逐年减少，更何况那些昔日的好友一个个老去，就连它们生活了几乎一辈子的街道即将消失…

很多年过去，称霸一时的Eddie老了，Sym虽然比它年轻一些，但是这只漂亮的黑色猫咪仍然会在艳阳天依偎在自己的伴侣身边，慢悠悠的享受阳光。

又过了几年后，长久困扰着城市环境的圣玛丽街终于被推倒重修，废弃教堂的周边被修成环境优美的公园，来来往往的行人逐渐了解这里住着两只如同守护神一般的猫咪，它们来无影去无踪，随心所欲的出现在人们的面前，又如同晚风般消失的无影无踪。

直到又过了很多年后，连曾经年轻的人类也开始老去，大家发现那两只守护神猫咪再也没有出现。

废弃教堂中的那只猫窝却似乎一直都有猫咪光临。

-END-


End file.
